Evangelion Resurrection
by Morti-Adams
Summary: n.n morti vuelve a los fics, (el inter no servia! saben que es eso!) T.T..me vi 5 veces evangelion, y.. se me ocurrio una historia, media fumadilla, pero proximamente entenderan el por que de muchas cosas! R&R porfas!


Evangelion Resurrection  
  
1° Capítulo: ..El comienzo de una nueva vida..  
  
-No! No! Y mas no! No quiero que ella este en la misma escuela que yo!! es imposible! No quiero!! -Gritaba Asuka.  
  
Como se costumbre en las mañanas, supuse que Kaji ya le había dicho que iba a ser trasladada a su escuela, sus gritos matutinos eran mas ruidosos que mi propio despertador.  
  
Abrí un ojo, después el otro lentamente, observe la habitación negra y desordenada, voltee al otro lado de la cama y vi en la mesita el pequeño reloj, 6.40, sin duda era un poco tarde, 10 minutos para bañarse, arreglarse y peinarse. Pase mi mano derecha por mi cabello azul, pronuncie una maldición y me levante sin ánimos.  
  
8 Minutos después, ya bañada y arreglándome, tocaron la puerta furtivamente, supuse que era Asuka.  
  
-Apúrate niña modelo! No tengo tu tiempo! Entramos a las 7.00 y no por tu culpa quiero llegar tarde! Aparte ni creas que te juntaras conmigo!!-.  
  
Adivine, reconocería esos gritos donde sea, se fue, escuche como sus pisadas enojadas se alejaban por el pasillo. Como les comente, iba a ser trasladada a su escuela, razón? Nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando tenia 5 años, yo me fui con mi madre y ella con mi padre, pero 3 meses atrás, saliendo de vacaciones de verano, mamá murió de una enfermedad misteriosa, por lo que tendría que mudarme con mi padre y mi hermano, lo cual a esta ultima no le agrado mucho la idea.  
  
Tome un poco de gel y lo esparcí por mi cabello, es la suerte de tenerlo corto y manejable. Sacudí mi falda y suspire pensando en voz alta: -Hoy no va a ser un día nada fácil- Camine directo a la puerta, salí de ella y baje las escaleras cafés. Para encontrarme con Kaji, es decir, mi padre, aun no me acostumbro a nombrarlo así, pues a nadie le decía de esa manera cuando estaba con mi madre.  
  
-Lista Rei?- preguntó dándome una sonrisa.  
  
- No te preocupes por Asuka, disfruta tu día! - me animo entregándome una pequeña bolsa.  
  
-Qué es esto?- pregunté curiosa.  
  
-Es tu desayuno, aquí le llamamos Lunch, ó almuerzo- me respondió.  
  
Ah! Había olvidado decirles que yo vivía en Francia, pero se Japonés, por eso mi pequeña ignorancia.  
  
-Gracias!-.  
  
Tome mis libros y espere a que bajara Asuka, la espera no tardo mucho pues bajo enseguida, su cabello pelirrojo esta arreglado en un exótico peinado, supuse que era de aquellas niñas que todos los chicos andaban por ella. Tomó rápido su bolsa y salió por la puerta, sin decir ninguna palabra. La seguí.  
  
Vire hacia atrás, Kaji nos despedía con una sonrisa y con la mano moviéndola de lado a lado. Le sonreí también y seguí mirando adelante. Para mi no grata sorpresa Asuka llevaba mas de mitad de cuadra avanzada, tuve que correr para alcanzarla. Al llegar a ella un gran silencio se propago.  
  
-Podías haberme esperado- reclame para romper el silencio.  
  
-Numero 1°, no quiero que te acerques, ni que te vean conmigo, mucho menos que sepan que soy tu hermana. Numero 2° no quiero verte con mis amigos. Y por ultimo numero 3°, te daré explicaciones sobre como se llama esa maestra, cual es el nombre de cada alumno, cosas así, por recaditos, yo los escribiré, tu no me los contestaras. Si tienes alguna duda te a responderé en la casa. Esta claro?- Me explicaba la temática de estar en su escuela.  
  
Asentí con miedo, pues lo dijo de una forma amenazadora, como si me quisiera morder. A veces pienso que Asuka me odia por que quiere para ella toda la atención y desde que me mude Ryoji a tenido mas atención hacia mi que hacia ella. No creo que Asuka sea una mala persona, solo no sabe compartir. Imagine a Asuka celosa y me reí en voz alta. La mire y me di cuenta que ella me veía sin entenderme.  
  
-Eres una niña modelo...el modelo para ser loca!-.  
  
volteo del otro lado de la calle y supongo que vio a una de sus amigas pues la saludo y cruzo la calle para seguir el camino con ella. Supuse que de ahora tendría que caminar sola a la escuela.  
  
Comencé a guiarme con los estudiantes que caminaban hacia un mismo lugar, minutos después llegue a la escuela, eran unos edificios enormes!, pase por la reja y vi a los chicos jugar fútbol, a las chicas hablar sobre sus vacaciones, "sus amores de verano" escuchaba decir en todas las platicas, no era que fuera una metiche, solo que supuse que solo hablaban de eso. Sonreí al pensar como seria un enamoramiento, yo siempre había querido enamorarme pero solo tenia amigos, ningún chico.  
  
-Cuidado!!- gritaron me gire y vi el balo cerca de mi, levante mi pie y golpee el balón con mi pierna hasta llegar a la portería. El lugar quedo mas silencioso que un cementerio, observe a todos y todos me miraban, me sonroje de la vergüenza, y vi que Asuka me hacia señales que me largara de ahí. Claro que le hice caso y corrí hasta las escaleras del edificio mas grande, y busque mi aula... 2°A.  
  
El salón estaba solo, ni un alma estaba, estudie cuidadosamente el salón, la pizarra, las plantas y las ventanas enormes que daban al patio. Era fabuloso! Siempre había querido ir a una escuela así! No como en Francia que era todo "joliment beaucoup" que quiere decir: de lo lindo. Me quede viendo el patio por la ventana mas grande sin notar que los alumnos comenzaban a entrar.  
  
-Niña nueva, eh?- dijo uno de ellos.  
  
-Eres la que metió el balón a la portería de una sola patada?- pregunto otro.  
  
Todos comenzaban a hacerme preguntas demasiado rápido, y como aun no sabia traducir algunas expresiones japonesas, comencé a marearme.  
  
-A ver! Silencio!! - Gritó una niña. Los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares.  
  
-La maestra esta apunto de pasar! Sean educados chicos!!- siguió gritando la joven. Efectivamente la maestra entró, su cabello era morado, muy lindo y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.  
  
-Katsuragi Misato- por fin dijo. -Soy su nueva maestra de planta, habrá momentos de reír, habrá momentos de festejar...Y habrá momentos de regañar, poner atención y estudiar Señor Aida!- Lo ultimo fue para un alumno de la primera fila, tenia lentes y estaba platicando con un compañero suyo que se encontraba detrás de él.  
  
Observe a cada alumno, cada uno era diferente, y obviamente resaltaba Asuka, rodeada de chicos y chicas, ella platicaba y platicaba sobre sus vacaciones, claro, sin nombrar ninguna palabra sobre nuestra madre ni mucho menos sobre mi.  
  
-Señorita, por que no se sienta?- me regreso a la realidad la maestra Katsuragi.  
  
-Oh..bueno.. vera..- comencé a sentirme nerviosa.  
  
-Es una nueva alumna, maestra - anuncio una amiga de Asuka. Todos dejaron de platicar hasta Asuka y me voltearon a ver.  
  
-Oh!! Una alumna nueva!! Lo siento mucho! Pensé que la nueva alumna era del 2°B...-.  
  
-Entonces se equivoco de salón maestra???- interrumpió Asuka sin disimular su entusiasmo.  
  
-Mmmm...señorita Ryogi, le he dicho que no me interrumpa- Reclamo algo molesta la maestra.  
  
-Lo siento.. yo.. Bienvenida niña nueva!- se disculpo, trato de cubrir su emoción y se sentó, mientras la maestra revisaba sus papeles.  
  
-Oh! Aquí estas!- saco una hoja que venían puros signos japoneses.  
  
-Si? Me he equivocado de salón?- pregunte tímidamente.  
  
-No! Claro que no! Eres del 2°A- sonrió y me invito a pasar delante de todos a presentarme. Escuche una maldición de Asuka. La maestra escribió mi nombre en la pizarra.  
  
-Su nombre es Rei Ayanami, viene de Francia y es hermana de su compañera Asuka- obviamente todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a Asuka, quien me miraba con cara de "muérete".  
  
-Espero que la traten bien a su nueva compañera. Siéntate enfrente de Ikari y detrás de Nagisa.- Los chicos que fueron nombrados se sonrojaron al instante. Me senté entre ellos, cerca de la ventana! Bien! Podría entretenerme viendo la ventana en vez de poner atención a algún alumno.  
  
Las primeras horas fueron tranquilas, la maestra Katsuragi iba presentando a cada profesor o profesora que tendría durante el curso, unos se notaban lo alegres que eran, en cambio otros se notaba lo estrictos, a fin de cuentas todos me caían muy bien.  
  
Sonó la campana a la 4° hora, supuse que era el descanso, saque mi bolsa y comí en mi banca. El joven de adelante, creo que llamado Nagisa volteo conmigo y me sonrió.  
  
-Bienvenida Ayanami, mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa- le sonreí igual, era la segunda persona que me daba la bienvenida, sin contar a Asuka.  
  
-Mucho gusto, dime Rei, Ayanami es demasiado formal para mi- comencé a bromear, rió un poco y siguió la conversación.  
  
-Entonces, también llámame Kaworu, si necesitas ayuda puedes preguntarme- ah! Eso me animo mucho! Es como si me dijera que podía ser su amigo.  
  
-Muchas gracias!! Eres muy amable!- me avergoncé al escucharme muy animada, como una niña cuando le dan un paleta de dulce.  
  
-No hay de que, piensas juntarte con tu hermana?- los dos miramos a Asuka que no dejaba de coquetear con el pobre chico que estaba detrás de mi, creo que su apellido era Ikari, bueno, mas bien peleaba con el pobre chico, aunque se notaba que le gustaba. Mire triste a Kaworu.  
  
-No..mi hermana no quiere que me junte con ella, puede que le arruine su reputación.- seguí comiendo mi almuerzo.  
  
-Entonces, por que no te juntas conmigo?- otra vez me animaba.  
  
-Oh! Pero creo que a tus amigos no les agradaría mucho que digamos...- decía pero fui interrumpida.  
  
-Te equivocas! Mis amigos se salieron el año pasado de esta institución, así que no tengo con quien juntarme, así que por eso te invito- me volvió a sonreír y tomo mi mano.  
  
-Esta bien!- asentí alegre, Asuka y sus amigos que se encontraban detrás de mi se me quedaron viendo.  
  
Kaworu era muy agradable, me llevaba a todos los salones, lugares de la escuela y me explicaba un poco, con bromas y comentarios suyos agregados. El descanso fue grandioso gracias a él.  
  
-Has notado que tu hermana nos persigue?- me pregunto con discreción.  
  
-Si..-voltee hacia atrás y vi como se escondían.  
  
-Ja! Nunca pensé que Ryogi estuviera celosa de alguien mas! Que te parece si escapamos?- sonrió malévolamente.  
  
-Escapar?- le mire sin entender.  
  
-Si.. de esta manera...- tomo mi mano y me jalo, comenzamos a correr hacia la torre donde estaba nuestra aula. Gire hacia atrás para ver a Asuka, su rostro era enojado y molesto. Comencé a reír. Si, por primera vez me reía con alguien mas, Kaworu también reía.  
  
Cuando al final llegamos al salón nos sentamos en nuestras bancas, no faltaba mucho para que tocara la campana y comencé a preguntarle sobre los amigos de mi hermana.  
  
-Bueno, tu hermana es muy popular, tiene muchos amigos, aunque te diré los que mas resaltan, como por ejemplo Aida Kensuke, el chico de lentes que regañaron al principio de la clase, le encantas las armas, siempre trae una cámara, un televisor o una radio, nunca se sabe, su mejor amigo es Touji. Suzuhara Touji también es amigo de Ryogi, aunque se la viven peleando, es con quien hablaba Aida y lo regañaron, se rumora que Horaki Hikari siente algo por él, ella es la mejor amiga de Ryogi, y se cree la líder de todo el salón, la que anuncia si viene un profesor y que anuncia lo nuevo a los profesores..- explicaba Kaworu con perfecta descripción de cada uno.  
  
-Como si fuera una chismosa?- pregunté entendiendo eso. Kaworu rió.  
  
-Si, algo por le estilo, y por ultimo esta Ikari Shinji...- la campana sonó.  
  
-Shinji? Ikari? El chico que se sienta detrás de mi?- pregunte interesada.  
  
-Exacto, Ikari es un poco anti-social, cuando lo conoces completamente te cae muy bien, siempre pelea con Ryogi, siempre se ha dicho que Ryogi siente algo por él. La manera en que lo mira, la manera como lo trata, eso es amor!!!!!- Lo dijo como cursi Kaworu, haciéndome reír.  
  
-Se podría decir que su novio??- comentaba mientras que los alumnos iban entrando.  
  
-Uy Rei, es tu primer día y ya te gusta alguien??- me respondió con otra pregunta, haciéndome sonrojar completamente.  
  
-Estas loco Nagisa!- dije un poco molesta.  
  
-Es broma Ayanami, aparte si tu me dices Nagisa yo te diré Ayanami!- me advirtió y sonrió, observe hacia la puerta y vi entrar a Suzuhara bromeando con Aida, Asuka con Horaki, y Shinji...solo, me dio cosa verlo así, y decidí saludarlo mientras se dirigía a su banca detrás de mi. Ya en su asiento lo salude.  
  
-Hola!!- voltee y le sonreí. Al parecer se sorprendió de que le saludara pues se cayo de la silla.  
  
-Cuidado!!- le ayude a levantarse, mientras escuchaba a Kaworu reírse a carcajadas, Asuka se acerco.  
  
-Que estas haciendo niña modelo??- me grito. Escuche a los demás compañeros animando: "VA A VER PROBLEMAS! VA A VER PROBLEMAS!".  
  
-Yo..solo quería presentarme..- baje la mirada nerviosamente.  
  
-Que es lo que te dije??- volvió a gritar.  
  
-..Que no me acercara a tus amigos..- respondí como un empleado obedece a su jefe.  
  
-Exactamente!! En que pensabas?? El! Es con quien menos tienes que hablar! Me escuchaste bien Ayanami!- el salón quedo callado, todos sorprendidos de cómo trataba Asuka a su hermana.  
  
-Que esta ocurriendo aquí???- entro de golpe la profesora Katsuragi.  
  
-Te salvaste Ayanami..- Asuka camino a su lugar y se sentó con aire enojado, después de incorporar a Shinji a su lugar, quien se acomodaba la ropa, hice lo mismo, me senté en mi lugar con la mirada perdida.  
  
-Ryogi! Te quedaras 20 minutos después de la salida! Por provocar alboroto!- anuncio la maestra.  
  
-Ayanami empezó!- grito Asuka retándola.  
  
-No me importa! Yo te vi a ti! Y a ti te castigo!- la callo y salió del aula, los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre lo ocurrido.  
  
-Ayanami! Muérete!!- me grito mi hermana.  
  
-Yo también te quiero..- murmure y seguía con la mirada agachada. De pronto sentí como alguien me acaricio el cabello.  
  
-Así es Ryogi.. no dejes que te afecte- me susurraba mi nuevo amigo.  
  
-Soy una tonta...todo el verano he tratado de llevarme bien con ella..y cuando al fin logro que me dirija la palabra es solo para gritos..- sentí la necesidad de llorar, pero había jurado que nunca iba a llorar, nunca!.  
  
-Vamos, la clase con la maestra Ibuki va a empezar, no creo que sea buena idea que estés así, te preguntara de todo- me dio un pañuelo y volteo a ver enfrente.  
  
Doble el pañuelo, lo usaría como recuerdo de mi extraño día.  
  
-Maestra me permite salir un momento?- escuche detrás de mi, Ikari es el que preguntaba.  
  
-Claro que si Ikari, mientras me presentare a los nuevos..- Ikari salió del aula, la maestra escribió en la pizarra Ibuki Maya.  
  
-Yo seré su maestra de la materia Biología, creo que los conozco a todos excepto a...- me señalo.  
  
-Tu! Debes ser la nueva chica de la que todos hablan!- La maestra tenia el cabello negro, se notaba que era agradable.  
  
-Mi nombre es Rei, Ayanami Rei- me levante de mi banca presentándome.  
  
-La hermanita de Asuka!- me reconoció sin decirle nada.  
  
-Pero no se parecen nada, Ayanami es mas alegre- comento en voz alta Kaworu, el salón estallo de risa y vi como Asuka se ponía roja del coraje  
  
-Si quieres decirme mis defectos! Dímelos en mi cara!! Te llevas bien con ella por que son iguales de niños perfectos!!!- gritaba muy molesta Asuka. Era mi oportunidad de contestarle.  
  
-Y si somos perfectos, tu eres la imperfecta.. ah! Veo que eso es lo que te molesta- si! La deje con la boca abierta. Kaworu me sonreía orgulloso.  
  
-Basta chicas, no quiero pelea aquí- Decía tranquilamente la maestra Ibuki.  
  
Me senté en mi lugar y seguía la clase. Minutos después tocaron la puerta, era Ikari, llego agitado y se sentó en su lugar, nadie le preguntó a donde había ido.  
  
Las clases siguieron de costumbre hasta llegar la salida. Estaba agotada de escribir!! En las ultimas clases no paramos de escribir en cada libreta sobre las reglas que debíamos de tener, lo normal al principio del año. Todos se iban yendo, supuse que Asuka no me iba a esperar, aparte tenia que quedarse con la profesora Katsuragi, así que recogí mis libros tranquilamente, sin prisas ni nada.  
  
-Bien, yo me tengo que ir, te acompañaría a casa pero tengo practica de fútbol, lunes, miércoles y jueves, así que prefiero mañana invitarte un helado y seguir conociéndote, nos vemos mañana! No olvides hacer la tarea por que sino nos matan!!- bromeo por ultimo y salió por la puerta! Lo despedí con una sonrisa y con la mano derecha.  
  
-Oye.. yo...- voltee hacia atrás y vi a Ikari, éramos los únicos en el salón.  
  
-Perdóname por mi estupidez de caerme.. no fue mi intención- me decía muy apenado, y ligeramente sonrojado.  
  
-Oh! No hay problema..siento haberte asustado!- trataba de ayudarlo a entrar en confianza.  
  
-yo.. pues.. mira..- me dio un ramo de cerezos, eran hermosos!.  
  
-Supongo que en Francia no hay este tipo de flores..y con esto te doy la bienvenida y mis disculpas, espero que seamos amigos!- tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo, me reí pensando lo apenado que debía estar.  
  
Observe las flores..estaba frescas, adivine a donde había ido en la clase de la maestra Ibuki, me sonroje, tome mis cosas y mi ramo y me dirigí a casa con una enorme sonrisa. Llegue y note que Kaji aun no llegaba, decidí hacer la cena, al estilo japonés como me enseño mi difunta madre. Puse las flores en agua y las acomode en mi habitación.  
  
Las horas pasaron, llego Kaji con Asuka. Asuka subió a su cuarto enojada, y Kaji se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
-Hola Rei! Que tal tu día??- me sonrió.  
  
-Muy..entretenido, veo que ya supiste lo que paso entre Asuka y yo..- Sentía que un regaño iba a recibir.  
  
-Si, me alegra que te defendieras!- eso me sorprendió mucho! Creí que me regañaría!.  
  
-Que es ese agradable olor??- Kaji se acercaba a las ollas.  
  
-Ah! Me tome la molestia de hacerles la cena, no te preocupes nada Francés! Sino japonés al estilo de mamá- Kaji rió un poco.  
  
-Bien! Vamos a probarlo! Tu madre cocinaba delicioso!- Kaji acomodo la mesa mientras hablaba a Asuka, quien tenia música a todo volumen y se la pasaba pegada al teléfono, hasta que Kaji fue por ella.  
  
-Gracias por la comida!- dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a comer.  
  
Asuka fue la primera en comer, sin decir ni una palabra, en cambio Kaji comentaba sobre su día alegremente. Asuka se retiro de la mesa con la misma actitud y siguió en el teléfono.  
  
-Ah.. esa niña nunca entenderá...-suspiraba Kaji.  
  
-Je! No te preocupes me estoy acostumbrando- le dije mientras retiraba los platos.  
  
-Ah! Muy deliciosa tu comida Rei, igual que tu madre- le sonreí y le di las gracias mientras fregaba los platos.  
  
-Kaji.. puedo preguntarte algo?- estaba nerviosa de preguntarle pero tenia que hacerlo.  
  
-Si, dime!- mientras leía el periódico.  
  
-Por que se divorciaron?..- Hubo silencio notorio.  
  
-Eso fue hace años.. tu madre tenia un trabajo nuevo en Francia..y yo era demasiado celoso, falta de confianza aunque no te niego que nunca la deje de amar..- me respondió al fin.  
  
-Ella tampoco dejo de hacerlo, eso te lo aseguro- sonreí agradecida por la respuesta.  
  
-Ah! Por cierto! Rei te trajeron un paquete desde Francia!- Acabe de lavar el ultimo traste y me senté junto a él.  
  
-Donde esta?- dije muy animada.  
  
Salió de la cocina y trajo una jaula un poco grande.  
  
-Tus amigos te la mandaron deseándote mucha suerte!- Me lo entrego, abrí la jaula y di un grito..  
  
-Wikki!!!!- abrace a mi pequeño lobito. Mamá en un viaje a Canadá antes de caer en la enfermedad, me trajo un pequeño lobo recién nacido, era de color negro y a la luz del día parecía azul. Un lobo malo con los desconocidos pero muy tierno con los demás.  
  
-Puedo! Puedo!!- decía con ganas de llorar.  
  
-Se que te lo regalo tu madre, así que no veo el problema- me sonrió.  
  
-Papa!!!- lo abrace tratando de llorar, sin tener éxito, con el lobito aun en brazos.  
  
Kaji me acaricio el cabello.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que ella te esta viendo desde el cielo y esta muy orgullosa- me animaba, sin notar la presencia de Asuka.  
  
Una hora después, estaba en mi cuarto con el pequeño Wikki que andaba buscando un buen lugar para hacer sus necesidades. Mientras yo acababa la tarea. Mire el reloj, las 10.30. Y tocaron la puerta.  
  
-Diga?- pregunté.  
  
-Yo..quiero hablar contigo niña modelo- me sorprendió que Asuka quisiera hablar conmigo, como sea la deje pasar escondiendo las flores.  
  
-Hoy.. te vi llorar con papá.. escucha, no recuerdo a mamá, por eso no me afecto mucho.. y perdón por lo de hoy, no fue mi intención.. es solo que.. siempre he sido la preferida, la niña que todos quieren.. y ahora debo compartir..-Vi como a Asuka le salían lagrimas.  
  
-En verdad..quise conocer a mamá siempre..- la abracé, si, abrace a Asuka. Saque una foto del cajón, en la foto salía mamá, papá, ella y yo.  
  
-Toma, quédatela- se la di, sonriendo. Asuka se limpio las lagrimas y miraba la imagen.  
  
-Muchas gracias!!- Asuka veía la foto como si fuera lo mas hermoso que haya visto.  
  
-No hay de que.. ah! Por cierto! Asuka sigue siendo la niña mala que trata mal a su hermana, es mejor, creo que ya me acostumbre- Asuka se empezó a reír limpiándose las lagrimas.  
  
-No te preocupes no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente, tan solo... trata de alejarte a Shinji- me guiño el ojo y sonrió.  
  
-Je.. esta bien- decidí no mostrarle las flores. Después de todo al parecer Kaworu tenia la razón.  
  
-Por cierto.. me pasas la tarea de biología?? No le entendí nada!!- Le presente mi libreta y estaba apunto de irse.  
  
-Hey! Niña perfecta!! Te quiero! Buenas noches! Y si les dices a alguien sobre esto te las veras con mi puño- salió de la habitación, sonreí para mis adentros, ayudé a Wikki a subirse a la cama y me quede profundamente dormida. Pues mañana seria un día diferente.  
  
...Continuara...  
  
N/A.: HOLA!!!! XDD Morti volvió a los fics gracias a la estúpida maquina que no funcionaba! n_n como no tenia nada que hacer se me ocurrió un fic sobre evangelion, yep, todo extraño, pero se llama Evangelion Rebirth, por que... ps ya verán xDD. ¬¬ reviews porfa!! Este fic se lo dedico a toa mi family adams!!!: ! En especial a tocallita mar que fue la 1° que me dijo que estaba chido T.T...  
  
Y voten!!:  
  
Shinji x Rei (SIII LES PAGO SI QUIEREN T.T) Shinji x Asuka (O_O descubrí que soy idéntica a Asuka.. ejem.. shut up u_ú) Kaworu x Rei (hacen bonita pareja..tal vez. Je n.nU)  
  
O mandenme un mail: darkmorti_adams@hotmail.com, marina_ryuuzaki_@hotmail.com, el que gusten.  
  
Weno! Hay se ven! Y a ver cuando hago el 2° cap. XP ya saben que siempre digo que el fic será del 745674356321987468952347609257692786023478 caps. Y solo hago uno. Weno! Chau!!!  
  
Atte. MORTI MINA MISATO REI LAIN YUKINO KAORU ANNA ADAMS n__n  
  
P.d.: O_O me parezco a Rei cuando llego al colegio nuevo xDD. P.d.2: 01 900 849 98 10!!! O_ó voten por omar chaparringuis!! 


End file.
